Not Alone Anymore
by MiriamTodd321
Summary: Feliciano Vargas has been going back in time for months now, trying to save his friends from the horror inside. But every time he tries, he fails. When it seems like he's finally going to give up, help comes from unlikely sources.
1. Chapter 1

_It's often been said, that when we reach our most desperate, that our true selves come out. But now matter how desperate I felt, nothing changed. Nothing ever changed…until I hit my breaking point._

"So this is that haunted mansion you told me about!" America exclaimed, a broad grin on his face as he stared at the door. I nodded, smiling at him as my brother gave me a curious look. We were all here once again; the nations of the world standing outside a door. A door to a beautiful Western styled mansion, where monsters supposedly roamed. At least that's what the rumors said.

"It certainly looks interesting, da?" Russia asked, more of a statement than a question.

"I think we should go in aru." China murmured, looking around.

"Yes, let's go investigate." England agreed. France stepped forward, opening the door and walking in. The others followed him, but I stayed outside for a moment. This would be the last bit of fresh air I would be seeing for a while….

Entering the house, I shuddered as the door closed behind us.

"Woohoo! This looks like fun!" America cheered, pumping a fist in the air. I felt a poking against my arm, making me jump slightly. I turned to see Romano staring at me.

"Ve~ fratello, what is it?" I asked, pulling a fake smile. He frowned slightly.

"Nothing, you just seem a bit off just now…." He murmured, turning away as he heard Spain exclaim over a painting. A loud noise could be heard from upstairs, and everyone turned to stare at the ceiling.

"What was that unawesome noise?" Prussia wondered aloud.

"I'll go investigate." Japan murmured, starting to move towards the stairs.

"I'll go with you, honhonhon~" France followed him up the stairs, disappearing from my view.

"I guess it's starting…" I murmured, watching as America, Prussia, and Germany started walking off down a separate hallway. "Wait, I think everyone should stay here!"

The others gave me surprised looks.

"But why dude? We should explore!" Alfred said, still walking.

"But-" I was interrupted by Germany waving it off.

"It's fine Italy. We'll be careful." He said, giving me a comforting smile. I tried to smile in return as the two dragged him him off.

"Ita-chan, it's okay! Watch this! Fusososososo!" Spain patted my back, right before another tremor shook the ground. A loud thump could be heard behind us, and everyone turned around slowly. Towering over us was a large, grey giant who stared at us with soulless eyes.

"W-Wha the heck is that aru?" China blurted out, as we started backing up. It walked closer, its eyes fixed on me.

"R-Run! Run away now!" I yelled, jerking everyone's attention to me before they scattered. I ran down another hallway, but I could hear someone following, looking over my shoulder. I could see Romano, Spain, and England following me, as the giant followed behind them. I waved them after me, leading them up a flight of stairs. Letting them run past, I stared at the monster. It stayed at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at me.

"You will never escape, you know that right?" it said.

"I will. And they'll be escaping with me." I shot back, glaring at him. It walked away, leaving me by myself on the stairs. Sighing, I ran to catch up with the others, who looked up in surprise as I ran into the room.

"Italy! What took you so long!" England exclaimed, giving me a confused look.

"Ve~ It was nothing!" I replied quickly, pasting on a smile. Romano narrowed his eyes, walking over to me. I flinched as he grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at him.

"Fratellino, what is wrong with you?" He asked in a gruff voice, staring at me. "You're acting strange. And don't give me that it's nothing shit either!"

A nervous smile rose to my face as I tried to get my brother's hand off my arm. "It really is nothing…"

"You're a dam liar, and a bad one at that!" He snarled, pulling me till we were inches away from each other. Our eyes locked; and Romano let go of me after a moment.

"I'm sorry for scaring you…" He mumbled, walking out the room. I started to go after him, but Spain stopped me.

"I'll go deal with him Ita-chan. Stay here." He said, smiling. I nodded slowly, watching as he disappeared to the door.

"I'm going to look for the others. You stay here." England remarked, right before leaving the room. I stared at the empty room, before punching the wall.

"Idioti…you guys are doing what he wants…" I murmured, dropping to my knees as I cradled my hurt hand.

_It starts by separation. Soon, a few of them will disappear. Then, a few of them will die. All to protect me._

_America, France, and England all died beside each other. Their last words were: Dude, get outta here before I throw my hamburger at you. Honhon, don't cry Ita-chan. Wanker, don't let our hard work be for naught._

_China, Japan, and Russia died in pieces but not till they spit in the face of the enemy._

_"Go Ita-chan. Get to the others." Prussia said to me, standing in front of the bodies of Canada and Germany. I'll stay with them to my last awesome breath, but you have to see your brother."_

_By the time I reached my brother, he was gone. He was beside big brother Spain, who looked up at me with a sad expression._

_"Roma did something foolish…but it was brave…" He murmured, wincing because of his injuries. "The door is over there. You can get out."_

_I ran, almost tripping as I went past the door and into the room. 'I have to go back. I have to go back.' I went in, twiddling with the clock till I heard a snap. I tried to fix the clock, but it wouldn't go back_

_"W-What's wrong? I-I can't go back!" I stuttered, frantically trying to turn the clock. "Why won't you turn? TURN, DAMN YOU!" Tears poured down my face, my knees hitting ground as I heard a thumping sound behind me. Turning slowly, I stared up at the form of the grey monster._

_"Well…it seems I've finally caught you…" It said. I nodded, standing up shakily._

_"Great! Kill me! I can''t stand this anymore!" I yelled, laughing hysterically as tears hit the ground. "Now! You know you want to!" A larger hand reached out, latching around my throat as he slowly strangled the life out of me. I stared into its eyes, a wry grin on my face. Finally…this horrible ordeal will be over! It'll finally be over…._

_"You really are the most foolish of all of us." The pressure around my throat immediately disappeared as I dropped to the ground. I looked up in surprise, barely moving away in enough time to dodge the giant's body as it fell over. A figure stood on top of it's body, smiling down at me. The brown hair in a ponytail and dress were enough to make her recognizable._

_"It's nice to see you again Feli!" She said cheerfully. I stared up at her in shock, wiping the tears from my eyes._

_"M-Margherita?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Only the first chapter is going to be in first person, because I wanted it to be more dramatic. From now on, it'll be in third person. Sorry for the inconvenience)**

Feliciano gaped at the newcomer, his chocolate brown eyes eyes widening even more as the girl hugged him tightly. 'No...not her too! She can't be here!'

"Feli! I haven't seen you in a few months and you're still the same as ever!" She chirped, pulling back to smile at him. The Italian shook his head quickly, snapping himself out of his trance.

"Daisy, you can't be here!" He gripped her arms tightly, desperation etched in his face as he shook her, praying that this wasn't happening. "You have to get out of here!"

The girl flinched slightly at his grip on her bicep. "Feli, I can't leave...I don't know how." She murmured. His grip loosened as his arms fell to his sides, dangling there uselessly. "I'm here because you called for me."

"No...I didn't want anyone else involved..." Feliciano locked eyes with his counterpart, seeing identical pain in her eyes. 'Chiara isn't here either I hope!' "You know I would never want anyone else involved in my problems! I never wanted you to come here!"

"It is my problem!" She yelled, making him jerk backwards, almost falling over. A hand flew out, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and yanking him till his face was inches from hers.

"D-Daisy?" He ventured, hearing her tsk.

"If its your problem, its all of ours! You wanna know why?!" Daisy's knuckles rapped against his forehead, making him wince. "We're all North Italy! Me, Margerita, Luciano, and you; we're all involved whether you like it or not. And if Romano knew about this he'd kick your ass for not telling him. Italy is unified, so weGet the hell over it!"

Feliciano looked down, his eyes locking on his own clenched fists. 'My hands are so weak and frail...even Fratello said so. He always tried to protect me from everything, and his greatest despair was that I suffered in the world wars. So...it's my turn to save him and everyone else...'

"So. Is your head clear now?" Daisy asked quietly, making him look back up at her. He smiled when he noticed that she was on the verge of tears, her watery eyes probably mirroring his own.

"Yeah...thanks sorella. I needed that." Hands reached up to wipe her eyes gently, before pulling her into a hug. Daisy laughed quietly, before pushing him away. "You actually made me have to curse...you're so cruel. But come on, we need to try again. We have to get everyone out."

"But my clock...it won't work." Feliciano murmured, pulling out the gold wrist watch, only to stare at it in surprise. It was ticking along as usual, unlike its previous state of refusing to move. "It works!"

The brunette smiled, getting to her feet and offering him a hand. "Come on, lets go back. We're going to save them this time. We have to."

He nodded, taking her hand and pulling himself up. "Let's go then." He removed the face of the watch, turning the hands with a slender finger. 'Start cycle 16835.'

The room in front of them blurred out of focus, before it cleared to reveal the front door of the mansion, along with several other countries.

'Francis. Ludwig. Alfred. Arthur. Lovino. Antonio. Gilbert.' Feliciano checked off in his head, frowning slightly. 'Once again, I couldn't stop from telling them.' Shaking the thoughts from his head, he quickly grabbed Lovino around the waist, hugging him tightly. "Fratello! I'm scared!"

"Idiot, don't grab me so suddenly!" He blurted out, trying to keep on his feet. The older Italian gave a cry if protest as another person hugged him, cheering excitedly. "Hey Fratello!"

"Daisy, what the hell are you doing here? Chiara isn't here as well is she?" Lovino looked around quickly, trying to spot his counterpart.

"Hey, don't hog Lovi to yourselves!" Antonio rested his arms on the shorter man's shoulders, his head on top of Lovino's.

"Fratello, I want to go home!" Feliciano stared at the mansion, a sense of tiredness coming over him. So many times... He felt his soul screaming at him not too go in, not again. Would he crack under the strain? "Please, can we all go home?"

"No way dude! Haunted houses are fun!"

"It'll be fine Feliciano. If you want , you can hug big brother France~."

"Quiet you bloody frog! Feliciano, I'm sure it's fine. Just a quick peek."

"Are you okay Feli? Don't worry, the awesome me is here!"

"Feliciano?" The Italian peered at Ludwig from around Lovino, frowning sadly. 'I wish he hadn't come…maybe I could have locked him out or something.'

"Can we go home Ludwig, please?" He said, a slight hint of pleading in his voice. 'Remember, don't give too much away. You remember what happened that time.' A shudder ran through his body at the memory, his mind trying to shut it out.

_"...And that's what happened. If we go in there, he will kill all of you." Feliciano announced, staring each person in the eye._

_Arthur cocked an eyebrow, the same look of disbelief on his face as everyone else's. "Can you prove it?"_

_The Italian nodded quickly, reaching in his pocket for the watch. A slow look of horror overtook his features as he felt nothing but fabric. The other side yielded the same thing. "I-It was just here!"_

_"Okay, I admit it. That was a pretty good story dude." America said, clapping Feliciano on the back. "Almost had me going for a second. Alrighty, lets go in!"_

_Prussia whooped loudly, practically kicking the door open in his excitement as he charged in, the others soon behind him._

_He shuddered as he remembered the loud noise echoing from the room across from them. Prussia and America ran over, laughing about how Steve was behind the door. Their laughs trickled into wheezing coughs as fingers emerged from their backs, the feared monster having one hand piercing through each of their abdomens. Germany and England rushed over, but they couldn't save them. As always, it was too late._

"Feliciano, trust me. It'll be fine." Germany smiled reassuringly, the small motion almost enough to make him believe that it would be. But as his eyes settled on the darkened mansion before them, watching as his friends walked in one more time, he realized that it wouldn't be.


End file.
